


There'll Be Peace When You Are Done

by Maiayla



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 12:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1305190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maiayla/pseuds/Maiayla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saving Adam from Lucifer's Cage didn't go as well as Samandriel had planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There'll Be Peace When You Are Done

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is basically the result of me listening to the lullaby version of Carry On My Wayward Son on repeat and getting sad feels.

            Samandriel had failed. He may have managed to retrieve Adam from the pit, but they were both broken beyond repair. They lay sprawled on the ground where they had landed, side-by-side. One of Samandriel’s hands was on Adam’s waist while the other was being held by Adam in a death-like grasp.

            “I’m sorry, Adam, I failed you,” the angel murmured. The effort of speaking hurt his chest. He could feel an excruciating pain in his shoulders and an emptiness inside him. His wings were gone and so was his grace. He was human and he was dying. He could taste his own blood in his mouth.

            “No, you didn’t,” Adam managed in barely a whisper. “I don’t hurt anymore. Well…I do, but it’s different.”

            Samandriel’s vision was swimming. He wondered where fallen angels went when they died. He was glad at least, that Adam didn’t see this as a failure.

            “You know, this is the second time I’ve died,” the human murmured. “I don’t mind it nearly as much this time. It feels almost like going to sleep after being awake for far too long.” Adam paused. The effort of speaking was clearly causing him a great deal of pain. “I know I’ll probably go to Heaven again, but where will you go?”

            “I’m not sure,” Samandriel admitted. “I think I’ll just be gone, like going to sleep for a very long time.”

            “That doesn’t sound too bad. Do you think maybe I could come with you? After being alive nearly 500 years, just being gone seems right.”

            Samandriel looked at Adam, there was still so much good in him and that was practically a miracle. He struggled to keep his eyes open. He was determined to not let Adam die alone.

            “I don’t know. I don’t have all the answers.”

            Adam smiled weakly, his breathing ragged.

            “Let’s find out together. Life’s greatest mystery, what comes next?” He squeezed the fallen angel’s hand.

            “Okay.” Samandriel squeezed back. He was too weak to argue and the pain in his body was causing tears to prick and sting at the corners of his eyes.

            “Just close your eyes,” the human murmured. “And don’t let go.”

           

            “Adam Milligan and Samandriel the Fallen,” the Reaper said gently. She had a warm, comforting voice. “Not everyone dies alone. I’ve been expecting you both. It’s time to leave the problems of the living to the living. Follow me.”   


End file.
